


when the morning comes

by showhyuks



Series: showhyuks' drabble dump [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, lapslock, showhyuk - Freeform, ugh i needed to get this idea off my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk thinks a night is enough. Hyunwoo thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the morning comes

_will you love me until the dawn comes?_

 

the silence between the two of them suffocates him, the question lingers unanswered for a few fleeting seconds, and minhyuk heaves a tired sigh. 

 

_will you still love me after all of this?_

 

minhyuk weakly holds hyunwoo's hand, placing it above where his heart is. it's four in the morning, the smell of smoke and sex fill the room instead of warm coffees and vanilla-scented shampoos, the sound of breathy moans and skin against skin replace sunday jukebox songs and surprise pecks on the cheek. in an hour or two, sunlight will peek from behind the blinds covering the small room where they spent their last night together, holding and touching whatever there is yet to be held and touched, just before they part ways when the morning comes. 

 

minhyuk chose this, he chose this for the both of them, he thought this will be enough closure before hyunwoo finally leaves his life, never to come back again. he thought holding him for the last time, kissing and making love like everything was okay, will make it easier for him to let hyunwoo go.

 

but the words slip from his mouth before he can even process what he's saying. hyunwoo is silent and he looks at minhyuk with a hint of pity in his eyesㅡno love, just pity and concernㅡand minhyuk knows.

 

"nevermind." he chuckles, letting go of hyunwoo's hand and pushing himself off the bed. hyunwoo follows suit, grabbing his discarded clothes from the bedroom floor to dress himself up before he leaves the apartment.

 

they don't talk when they brush their teeth side by side, looking at each other's eyes on the bathroom mirror. they don't talk when minhyuk fixes hyunwoo's tie for him because after years of being together, hyunwoo still hasn't learned how to. they don't talk when the sun rises by the east, lighting up the room in contrast to minhyuk's heart slowly dimming in sadness. 

 

they don't talk when hyunwoo slings his bag on his shoulder, not looking back when he steps out of their apartment, now only occupied by one person instead of two. minhyuk leans against the front door when hyunwoo leaves, slumping down to the cold, marble floor of _his_ apartment, staring blankly at nothingness for what feels like hours.

 

then he cries.

 

"because hyunwoo, here i am, still loving you," he whispers, banging his head over and over again against the wooden door. "up until now as the morning came."

 

_and i will never stop._

**Author's Note:**

> You know me, I live for writing drabbles. Forgive me for this short mess.  
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!  
> PS: You can freely talk to me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/alwayshowhyuk)!


End file.
